Unsteady
by strangeloves
Summary: Roman and Dean are in love but can't seem to stop hurting each other. Will they end up together or hurting each other more than they can repair. Roman/Dean with other couples.
1. chapter 1

Randy slammed the door. Dean became startled and dropped the dish that he was washing on the floor.

This cant be happening. Dean thought... Not now.

Randy heard the glass break on the floor. And headed torwords the kitchen.

"You okay, Dean?" Randy asked. As he entered the kitchen. Dean collapsed on the floor in tears. "Dean, it's for the best. I'm sorry."

"I don't understand why he would leave me. He had never done it before. Maybe I pushed his buttons. Or I could've done something better. Its my fault."

"Its not your fault. Baron Corbin is stupid for leaving you your amazing!" Randy tried not to show to much of how he felt for Dean. Randy loved him since he could remember but never told Dean and he never would for the fear he thought he wasn't good enough. "Come on let's get you to bed" Randy helped the sobbing Dean to his room.

As Dean undressed Randy couldn't help but watch in awe. But when Randy noticed he was staring to deeply he looked away.

"Thank you Randy. Your the best." Dean said as he covered up in the bed. Randy left the room and went to his own. He sat on the bed thinking "If only he knew."

Dean parked his car. He sat in it for awhile before entering the house. As he walked in He noticed new faces in the house.

"Oh, Dean this is Roman our new roommate I was talking about and his boyfriend AJ." Randy said immediately as Dean walked through the door.

Dean looked down and walked by the two new men. He headed to his room he really didnt care to interduse himself right now. Roman noticed Dean walk by in his hoodie with jeans and messy hair.

Roman and AJ have Randy a concerning look. Randy smiled and followed the troubled man to his room.

As he entered the room he found Dean sitting on bed. He crouched down beside him.

"Dean, at least say hi to them. They will be living here after all. I know your upset but socialization might help." Randy spoke softly.

Dean looked at Randy. Randy and Dean had known each other for years. He had never let Dean down. He wondered for a split second why they hadn't dated. As he looked at Randy he calmed his emotions. Dean stood up and followed Randy back to living room where Roman and AJ stood in thought of what was wrong with Dean.

Dean stood in front of the two. As he made eye contact with the tall bronze man with blue grey eyesb his heart raced a little. He ignored the feeling and looked at the other man. His long hair and blue eyes but built body was impressive.

"Sorry. I'm Dean nice to meet you both." Dean placed his hand out and before AJ had time to shake his hand Roman had already placed his hand into Dean's. Dean looked up at Roman face to face it was then he noticed the Romans features. Romans hand was strong and intense. Roman finally saw the baby blue eyes that Dean had.

AJ looked at Roman with jealousy. AJ put his hand out and Roman released his grip when he realized AJ's jealous face. Dean then shook AJ's hand.

"We like the place." Roman looked around. "We can move in today if that's okay?" Randy shook his head.

Randy knew this couldn't be good Dean always fell for the wrong guys and this could be bad he thought. But He nodded yes anyways. Dean then left to his room again.

"Sorry about him. He just got out of a bad relationship. Wrong guys tend to miss treat him." Randy said staring at Roman. Roman noticed Randy's gaze on him and Roman looked back fearfully. Roman knew what Randy was thinking. But Roman felt a rush when he touched Dean. A closeness he yearned for.

"Thank you." AJ said. As he took Roman by the hand and left the house.

"That's all of it." AJ said. As he streached out on the bed. "Why do you come over here and we can fool around?" He asked Roman. But Roman wasnt interested. He was dressed in a leather jacket and jeans. His hair was let down, long and greasy looking.

"I'll be back." Roman said.

"Where you going?" AJ asked. Already knowing where he was off to again. "Nevermind, just go." Without hesitation Roman left.

AJ went to the living room where he found Randy sitting on the couch. He sat and watched the game that was on.

Roman entered the bar. And took a seat at one end of the bar. He ordered his drink. When he looked up he noticed the blue eyed man at the end of the bar. Dean. Dean had been drinking a few to many already before Roman had gotten there. Roman swallowed hard. He finally got the courage to get up and go sit by Dean. He knew thia was a bad idea knowing the attraction he had for the man. And the warning Randy had given him yesterday.

"Can I sit?" Roman asked. Dean looked up realizing who it was he nodded yes. Roman sat next to him.

"You know this is a bad idea right?" Dean asked Roman. Roman laughed a little knowing he was right.

"Yet you let me sit next to you." Roman answered. They eat in silence for a while. "I've never had the urge to be with anyone else before." Roman explained.

"I can leave if if you want." Dean purposed.

"Please don't." Roman begged.

" I gotta piss." Dean said. As he got up to leave Roman sat for a few seconds before following him into the bathroom. Dean didn't care what he was doing and he was definitely attracted to the man. Roman opened the door and found Dean hovered over the sink looking into the mirror. Roman starred at Dean. Dean continued to look in the mirror as Roman approuched Dean from behind.

Roman places his hands around Deans waist. Dean shivered. Roman felt the warmth of his body.

"Hold me?" Dean pleaded.

"Anything you need." Roman obeyed. Roman took his hands and wrapped them around Dean's body. He was warm and Roman felt complete. Dean felt safe and satisfied.

"We just met." Dean explained.

"I knew But it doesn't feel like it." Roman rationalise.

"Your taken I can't ..." Dean released his self from Romans grip. And left the bathroom leaving Roman alone and confused.

Roman sat on the edge of the bed. Hands on his knees he ran his hands through his hair. AJ lay beside him but all he could think about was Dean. AJ sat up in the bed.

"Its that messy haired one isn't it?" AJ asked Roman bluntly.

"Yes." Roman answered honestly.

AJ's mouth dropped. Roman had never been interested in anyone else before. AJ became furious. He rushed out of bed. Only in his boxers he got out of the bed and headed towards the door. Before he could open it Roman jumped up and slammed the door shut.

"Sit down." Roman yelled. And as soon as the voice of the large man entered AJ's body he immediately cowarded to the bed. AJ sat in the middle of the bed curled up with him legs. When Roman went to approach AJ he flinched. "Why?" AJ shrugged. "I've never mistreated you once. Nor will I ever. Now come here." AJ slowly huddled into Romans arms on the bed. "I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I just had an urge nothing I cant control. I'm sorry." Roman explained.

"Dont leave me Roman." AJ muffled into Romans chest.

But it was more than an urge and Roman was unsure if he could compress the feelings he was having for Dean.

Everyone had left except for Dean and Roman. Dean was in the shower. As Dean finished turning the water off he realized he forgot his towel.

"Randy I need a towel!" Dean yelled. Roman heard him. He didnt know what to do. He decided to get him a towel from the closet. As he slowly opened the door to the bathroom he stopped.

"Randys not here. But I have a towel." Roman said hoping Dean wouldnt get upset or feel awkward.

"Bring it in." Dean said. Dean knew it was a bad idea but he needed a towel. Maybe he should air dry he thought. But it was to late Roman was already coming in. Roman starred at the naked Dean in amazement. Dean held him junk as Roman appreciated the toned, and fit body of Dean. Roman handed him the towel.

"I'm sorry your just ..." Roman was at lost for words.

Dean took the towel and turned around and covered himself up. Roman still stood in the bathroom. As Dean turned around he saw Roman still standing there. Dean knew he had to get out of the bathroom asap. He went to walk by Roman to leave. As he walked out the door he brushed up against Roman. He stopped in the door frame. Roman came up behind Dean. He raised his hand and brushed it softly against Deans neck. Dean arched his back.

"May I?" Roman wondered. Just one kiss on the neck wouldnt hurt anyone Roman thought. Dean knew he ahould say no But he took a step into Roman instead. And Roman got his answer. Roman kissed Deans neck as Dean let out a moan. Roman was gentle and soft. Dean tilted his neck as Roman once again kissed him this time on his jaw line. Roman and Dean starred at each other. With out thinking both of them collided their lips together breathing heavier each second. Roman led Dean into the bathroom door. As the kissing began to set fire to the insides of Dean and Roman. Roman took Dean's hands and pinned them to the door. Dean thrusted his cock against Romans. Roman then thrusters back but a little harder.

"Fuck me!" Dean let out between kisses.

"I cant." Roman said angerly. This answer upset Dean.

Dean pushed Roman off of him. "Then leave me alone!" Dean exited the bathroom in a rage. Leaving Roman confused and alone once more.

Shane laughed as he walked away from the co-workers. He headed towards Dean. Shane was Deans boss. He has always found him attractive. But Shane was married with a new baby girl. Shane gave Dean his normal stank face. Dean smiled. Then Shane did as he continued to walk by.

Later Dean was putting a product on the shelf as Shane walked by. Shane stopped at the end of the aisle and stared at Dean. Dean smiled at him. Shane then winked at Dean.

"Can you move any faster?" Shane asked jokingly.

"I can keep up with you." Dean replied.

"Maybe one day we will find out." Shane said then walked away. Dean smiled inside. But then came back to realization that he was married and should stay away from him.

As Dean was leaving to go home after his shift. He passed Shane.

"Well bye blue eyes!" Shane said. Dean smiled and kept walking.

Dean was walking to him room when he heard AJ say "Please don't go Roman. Why cant we just hangout. Is the bar that important. Why won't you tell me what's wrong? You know I leave for Chicago tonight." As Dean opened the door to his room Roman stepped into the hallway ignoring AJ's pleads. Roman glanced at Dean before going down steps. Dean went to his room to get some rest.

Roman entered the bar. He found a spot in the corner. He had about seven shots. He had been there for hours. A man approached Roman. He was mocha colored with long black hair and gages.

"You look lonely over here all by yourself you mind if I join?" The man said.

"Sure." Roman didn't care at this point he couldn't get the dirty blonde hair man off his mind. Maybe a substitution would be better Roman thought.

"I'm here with my brother Matt. I'm Jeff." Jeff sat across the table from Roman.

"Roman." Roman said. Jeff was nicely dressed. As Roman checked out Jeff he smiled.

"I know I look good." Jeff let out a chuckle. Roman smiled. He was drunk and knew this was a bad idea but he was going to do it anyways. He needed something to get Dean off of his mind.

"Wanna go back to my place?" Roman asked bluntly.

"I'm married. Becky." Jeff responded.

"The question still stands." Roman said. Not caring about anything but his own needs.

"I'll follow in my car." Jeff said smiling slightly seductively.

As Roman entered the house he lead Jeff to his room. AJ had left for Chicago already. He passed Randy on the way up. Randy was watching tv and didn't notice the two. As the walked through the hallway Dean came out of the bathroom dressed for work. Roman stopped and starred at Dean. Dean had a distressed look on his face. He knew what Roman was gonna do. Roman opened the door to his room. Jeff walked in as Roman stood in the hallway starring at Dean.

"So, you can fuck him but not me?" Dean murmured under his breath. Romans face suddenly became sad. Roman then went into the room and shut the door.

"He not gonna tell anyone is he?" Jeff asked.

"No." Roman said confidently.

"Who's the guy in the picture with you?" Jeff asked.

"You ask to many questions." Roman laughed. As he lead Jeff to the bed.

Dean went downstairs and tried to get the images of Roman and Jeff fucking out of his mind. He was pissed. Maybe he should do something for him for once. Shane. He thought.

When he go to work he waiting for Shane to appear. When he finally saw him he waited til he was alone.

"Hi blue eyes." Shane said.

"They are even better looking when they are looking up at you." Dean implied.

"Oh really? I'll be the judge of that." Shane responded.

"I need to talk to you in the office. If your available?" Dean pursued.

"It is my lunch break. Let go talk." Shane said. Dean followed Shane to the office. They shut the door and locked it.

Dean got home in the morning. As he walked to his room He heard someone in the bathroom vomiting. The door was half open and he walked to bathroom he could see Roman hovering over the toilet. He opened the door the rest of the way. Roman looked up at him, sad grey eyes in need of a savior. Dean walked over to Roman and pulled back his hair. As Roman vomited once more. Roman was ashamed and embarrassed.

"You dont have to help me. I know I fucked Jeff. I'm sorry. Its just I dont wanna just fuck you." Roman explained before letting out more vomit.

Dean was confused and worried about Roman. But then he also thought he wasnt his concern he was AJ's.

"Just shut up ans let me help you. I don't care what you do or who you do. And you shouldn't care what or who I do either." Dean said.

Roman started thinking about what Dean said. Who he does? Was Dean having sex with someone and if so who? Roman became enraged.

"You screwing someone?" Roman spoke plain. Dean stood in silence. This angered Roman. "Is that a yes?" Still nothing from Dean. "Who is it?" Roman demanded answers. "Dean answer me?" Roman got up from the floor. He wiped his mouth with his hand. And starred at Dean who was leaned up against the wall.

It was none of his business, Dean thought but he thought telling him would calm the Roman.

"His name is Shane. He's my boss at work." Dean explained. This only made Roman angrier. Roman stepped closer to Dean. Roman was face to face with Dean. Dean stood there unsure of what Roman was going to do. Roman then punches the wall only inches beside Deans face. Dean didn't even flinch. Dean knew Roman wouldn't hurt him physically. Roman then took his hand and brushed it softly against Deans cheek.

"I'm in love with you." Roman said gazing into Deans eyes. Then quickly he left the bathroom.

Roman sat in his car waiting. When he finally saw him. Shane. He got out of the car and came up behind Shane.

"Hey." Roman said. When Shane turned around Roman punched Shane dead in the face. Shane dropped to the floor. Roman then walked away and left to go home.

Shane walked in to work and Dean noticed Shane holding his eye. Dean walked over to him.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked worried.

"Some huge dude punched me in the face?" Dean started thinking who would want not him. Then Roman came to mind. But would he really have the balls to do it. He thought for a second then came to realize that he would.


	2. Finally

Dean got home and went to Roman and AJ's room. He opened the door to find Roman and AJ snuggled in bed together. He shut the door. He went to his room and thought of Roman. He finally fell asleep.

AJ sat on the bed watching Roman getting dressed.

"Marry me." AJ said. Roman looked at him. He felt guilty for cheating on AJ and didn't want to hurt him. So he gave in to the AJ.

"Okay baby." Roman said confidently. But Roman doubted the decision. Roman was obsessed with Dean. If he went through with getting married there would be no chance with Dean. But AJ had been so good to him. AJ and Roman would be happy. He needs to move out. So he decided to take extra shifts at work.

"I wanna get married and move out as soon as possible" Roman told AJ. AJ nodded happily. An knew Roman was trying to run away from something he figured it was Dean.

Dean went into the living room to chill with Randy. Randy was sitting on one end of the couch so Dean sat on the other end.

"Did you hear? Roman and AJ are getting married!" Randy said kinda sadly. Dean ignored the time Randy used. Deans heart began so sink at the comment Randy made. Dean was confused Roman had just expressed his love for Dean and now he was getting married to AJ? Dean was hurt and became slightly angry. He sat on the couch but stared at the wall. Thinking about Roman. Why couldn't he get him off his mind.

Dean was at work when Seth on of his co-workers walked by. Seth was a boss and was goffy. He was tall bronze skin tone with brown eyes and brown hair. He walked with confidence. He smiled when he saw Dean.

"Hey Dean how are you tonight?" Seth asked hyperly.

"Better now that I've seen your face." Dean replied.

"Awe. That warmed my heart. Honestly" Seth said. "Hey what's your number!?" He asked getting a little closer for more privacy. Dean gave him his phone number.

Moments later Dean was texting Seth. They talked about everything life, school, relationships, their history. For the next couple of days they texted each other. Before bed and when they woke up.

"Wanna go for a drive?" Seth texted Dean.

"Where to?" Dean replied.

"Around town." Seth repiled back.

"Yes. I'll be ready in five." Dean said.

"I'll be there in ten lol." Seth said before ending the conversation and heading to Deans house.

Dean stood outside the house. Roman walked outside ready for work. Dean stepped aside so Roman had room to get out the door.

"What are you doing standing here?" Roman asked Dean.

"Waiting on someone." Dean didn't want to give to much information because of what happened to Shane.

"Who is he?"

"None of your business." Dean got defensive.

"Why do you get in my head? It's like I hate you but I don't and I want You but I cant seem to get it right. AJ and I getting married but all I want to do is be with you." Roman confessed to Dean.

"Leave him and be with me!" Dean spat out.

"I can't he's been so good to me it wouldn't be fair!" Roman reacted.

"Then your gonna have to get over it. I'm not waiting for you anymore." Seth pulled into the drive way. " my rides here."

Roman grabbed Deans arm. "You lite a fire in me boy. One that can't be put out or tamed. I'll have you by my side one day. I just gotta get my shit together first."

"Hope it's soon cause your running out of time, my love. I could be taken soon." Dean spoke before walking off to Seth's car.

Seth and Dean had been driving aeouns for a while and talking. They had no certain destination.

"So can I ask you a question?" Seth said in a steady voice.

"Of course silly." Dean let out a chuckle. He had nothing to hide.

"Who's that dude on the porch?"

Dean hesitated. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell him about Roman and himself.

"He's my roommate. He's getting married to a man named AJ. They have been there for while. He's a okay. Nothing to worry about." Dean took one of Seth's hand. Seth held Deans trusting his words.

Roman got off work and went home. AJ was on the couch and to his surprise he was laying on Randys chest. Roman was in shock. He went outside. He stood there for awhile. Was AJ cheating on him. He would never. He's loyal. But then again Roman had been going to the bars a lot maybe it was payback Roman thought.

He sat on the porch steps. A car stopped outside the house. It was Dean getting dropped off by Seth. Roman was was already pissed. He stood up and started walking toward the car. Dean slammed the door shut and headed in Romans direction. Seth then left.

"He's lucky he left!" Roman yelled.

"You can't beat up everyone I hangout with!" Dean yelled back.

"You aren't just hanging out with him Dean!"

"How about you focus on you and stay the hell away from me! Leave me the fuck alone Roman!"

"So that's it, you don't want me anymore? You get under my skin boy! I hate that I love you! Why get we just be together?" Roman then fell to his knees and hunched over. He tilted his head down, his hair fell in his face. Dean huffed he was pissed but at the sight of Roman in distress made him uneasy and more emotional as if he felt his pain.

Dean put his Romans head in his hands and tilted Romans head up so he could see his face. He noticed a tear fall from Romans eye.

"Just leave him and I'm all yours Roman. I love you." Dean said.

Roman got up from the ground and took Dean into his arms. Dean felt complete and didn't want to let Roman go. Roman rubbed the back of Deans head.

"What the fuck is going on?" AJ yelled. Seeing Roman and Dean in such a state made him upset. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Roman, please dont tell me your leaving me." AJ walked slowly to Roman.

"I'm sorry." Roman whispered into Deans ear. Roman released Dean. Roman walked halfway to AJ then stopped for the fear that AJ would smack him.

"Yes I am. I love him." Roman said. AJ ran and tackled Dean to ground. He sat on top of Dean punching him at least three times in the face before Roman dragged him off.

" Let go of me you Asshole!" AJ yelled at Roman. He then shook Roman off of him. Then he charged at Dean again. As Dean was getting up AJ kicked Dean in the face. And without a warning Roman spared AJ with his body. AJ hit the ground with Roman on top of him.

"That's enough!!" Roman said. Sitting on top of AJ. AJ kicked wiggled and punched Romans chest. Roman got off of AJ and AJ ran inside.

"That's why I fucked Randy, you piece of shit!" AJ said before slamming the door.


End file.
